This invention is generally directed to a lock structure for a cold drink system which deters or prevents an unauthorized user from trying to obtain or from obtaining access to a chilled liquid within the cold drink system.
The cold drink system on which the present invention is used, is used to produce chilled beverages. A variety of chilled beverages can be produced by the cold drink system, including frozen or slush beverages, chilled juice drinks, milkshakes, etc.
The cold drink system includes a hopper for retaining a quantity of liquid or beverage and a chilling structure for chilling the liquid to form a chilled beverage. Some form of agitating or mixing structure, such as a blade or auger, is provided which moves relative to the chilling portion to circulate the beverage along the chilling portion and within the hopper. Circulation of the beverage along the chilling portion helps to reduce the temperature of the beverage. A hopper cover is positioned over the open upper end of the hopper and is removable therefrom so that the hopper can be cleaned and the internal components serviced. A dispensing faucet is provided for dispensing chilled beverage from the hopper.
The present invention provides a lock structure for such a cold drink system which deters or/prevents an unauthorized user from trying to obtain or from obtaining access to a chilled liquid within the cold drink system. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.